gdwfandomcom-20200214-history
Yue Zhong
Yue Zhong is the protagonist of God and Devil World. Personality Not wanting to contributes, not wanting to take risks but want to share the fruits of labor, those are the kind of people Yue hates the most. Yue Zhong does not actually hate foreigners. It was just that the base’s treatment towards the foreigners was much better than to the country’s people themselves. Whilst a large number of compatriot survivors were starving, those foreigners were living carefree in the specialty region. It was this that made Yue Zhong feel very uncomfortable. Receiving worse treatment than the foreigners upon their own country’s ground, Yue Zhong really didn’t know whether this country was the foreigners’ or his own. With regards to those who had intended to harm him, Yue Zhong was never lenient. In just a short year, Yue Zhong had morphed from a simple university student into a decisive killing machine with a heart of stone that showed no mercy to his enemies. Appearance Yue Zhong was average in most ways like any other chinese you might see, height, looks, skin, hair, but killing, leveling and being a leader has made his aura much more fierce and his body more well-built and muscular,in other words, more manlier. History His family was poor and so naturally didn’t have the extra money for him to learn how to drive. Yue and Chi Yang were in a boarding school in middle school. Yue Zhong, Chi Yang, Hu Yi and a few others had banded together as they fought others, played truant, confessed to girls, and done a whole bunch of stuff to impress those very same girls. They had even fought for them before. In the eyes of the teachers and their parents, other than Chi Yang whose grades were considered decent, amongst the top 20 of the school, the rest of them were just barely scraping by. Only when they reached their secondary 3 days, due to a personal matter and Yue Zhong having suffered a blow, did he finally focus on his studies and managed to get into university. After their final examinations, due to the different paths in life, these band of brothers were forcefully separated, and they could only get together again during their holidays. Two years ago, on a moonlit night, the girl that Yue loved left with another boy, just because the boy had a great inheritance. He had to work hard for a month to earn money for a decent gift for her birthday party. After squandering 2 years after high school, because something happened, Yue was greatly impacted. As if a changed man, began to prepare for the university entrance exam. Yue Zhong worked as a tutor, to earn his living expenses. Story After leveling up to 10, he qualified for a novice mission to find Lei Jiang Village. After completing the novice quest. He was awarded $1000 of Survival Coins as a quest’s reward. As the first to complete the quest and discover the existence of Lei Jiang, he won a treasure raffle prize. A prize wheel, there are treasures from 2nd Degree to 6th Degree. He obtained a Rank 6 Storage Ring. The system also awarded him a 3rd Degree Protective Garment. In addition, he have received the title of Lei Jiang Village Discover. Abilities Main Abilities Summon Special Skeleton Second Order Shadow Steps ''' '''Third Order Devil Flame Heart of Darkness. Titles * Lei Jiang Village Discover: Power +1, Agility +1, Vitality +1, Stamina +1, Spirit +1, Strength+1 ''' * '''Long Hai City Conqueror: This title gives you +2 enhancement points in all attributes. * Bin Qi City Conqueror: This title gives you +2 enhancement points in all attributes. * Yan Zhou Conqueror: This title gives you +2 enhancement points in all attributes. * Ning Xi City Conqueror: This title gives you +2 enhancement points in all attributes. * Conqueror of the Capital of China: This title gives you +5 enhancement points in all attributes. Skills * [[Eyes of Perception|'Eyes of Perception']]' - '''can discern the information of monsters up to 5 levels higher, but cannot see human information. 'Passive Skill' Rank 2 *' * [[Firearms Control|'''Firearms Control]]'' '- ''' Control firearms like elite veteran soldier. Passive Skill '' * [[Language Mastery|'''Language Mastery]]' - '''Can master any three languages. Yue Zhong chose: english, russian, and japanese. 'Passive Skill ''' * [[Night Enhancement|'Night Enhancement']]' +1 - '''Can see at night. '''Passive Skill - Dark Knight Skill * [[Encompassing Body Armor|'Encompassing Body Armor']]' +1 Active Skill - Dark Knight Skill '' * [[Art of Fear|'''Art of Fear]]'' +1 -'' Can scare enemies weaker than himself. Passive Skill - Dark Knight Skill * [[Shadow Steps|'Shadow Steps']]' +1 - '''Enhance ability, consume stamina. No cool down time. 'Passive Skill - Dark Knight Skill' '' Rank 3 * [[Agility Solidification|'Agility Solidification']]' - Passive Skill ''' * [[Enormous Power Solidification|'Enormous Power Solidification']]' - ''Passive Skill ''' * [[Perceive Danger|'Perceive Danger']]' - ''Passive Skill '' * ''enhanced stamina - Passive Skill '' * ''Spiritual Solidification - Passive Skill '' * Sniper Specialization - ''Passive Skill '' * Steel Body - '''Make your body though as steel and even more. ''Passive Skill ' '' * [[Devil Flame (3 Mejora)|'Devil Flame ']]+3 - Active Skill - Dark Knight Skill' * [[Summon Special Skeleton|'Summon Special Skeleton']]' +'' 4' - ''Active Skill - Dark Knight Skill '' * '''Tamer Technique +3 '' ''- ''Active Skill '' - ''Dark Knight Skill' * [[Gravity Manipulation|'''Gravity Manipulation]]' '' - Active Skill' * '''Stealth - ''Active Skill' * 'Clone Technique - Active Skill' Rank 4 * Second-Order Shadow Steps (Storage) * Rank 2 Agility Solidification (Storage) * [[Rebirth|'Rebirth']]' '' - Passive Skill'' * True Seeing Eye (Storage) * Type 2 Devil Flame +2 ''- Passive Skill'' * '''Summon Dark Bones ''- Active Skill'' * Second Order Stealth - ''Active Skill'' * Low-level Dark Dou Qi +3 - ''Active Skill'' Rank 5 * Heart of Darkness - Passive Skill - Dark Knight Skill Equipment ''[[White Leather Gloves|'']][[White Leather Gloves|''']]'''' Rank 3 * 3rd Degree Protective Garment * Green Acceleration Boots * 'Power Gloves * [[Sacred Arm Guard. (equipped)'|Sacred Arm Guard''']]'' * ''Ice Jade Ring '' * Fireball Ring'' * Necklace of Hurricane' * Strength Enhancing Ring '' ' '''''' * Power Belt '' * Power Ring '[[Power Belt (equipped)'|']]'[[Dark Magic Sword|']]'' * Sapphire Ring Rank 4 * [[Stinger Pistol Model 2|'Stinger Pistol Model 2']] * [[Black-Tooth Blade! (equipped)'|'Black-Tooth Blade']] * [[Swift Shadow Motorbike|'Swift Shadow Motorbike']] Rank 5 * Bronze Spiritual Bell * Light Shield of Defence * [[Level 5 Defense Vest|Level 5 Defense Vest]] Rank 10 * [[Storage Ring|'Storage Ring']] Affiliations Relationships Subordinates Chi Yang - Da Gouzi - Xiong Zheng - Hu Yi - Tamed Beast Greenie ''- ''Type 2 Turtle - Type 2 Lightning ''- ''Type 2 Mount Tai (Diplodocus) - Type 5 Gato montes - Type 5 Little Sharkie - Type 5 Dracodrilo - Type 8 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Evolvers Category:Zombie Category:Zombies